My first kiss
by Axsics
Summary: Spain is dating France! Romano doesn't seem to care until Spain does something that changes his view of him forever. Spamano!May become M if I make a second chapter XD


**Hey guys~! I haven't written in a while but I decided to do another Spamano o:  
>I really need to be working on the next chapter of the truth or dare but my motivation is lacking e-e but it will get done! Now on to the loveliness that is Spamano!<strong>

**Warning: May be cliché, and it may suck a little xD**

Romano's POV

I sighed in annoyance. ANOTHER girl had dumped me! I've gone out with like 5 in the past year and I couldn't even get a kiss out of any of them! When shall my lips meet the love of a beautiful woman! Damnit!

"Don't be sad, Lovi~! I'm sure there will be somebody for you. I mean, look how happy I am with Francis."

Oh yeah, I was with Spain by the way.

"Shutup bastard, I don't want to hear about the wine-sipping pervert any more than I have to during the day."

Spain pouted.

"Loviii, don't talk about my boyfriend that way~!"

"Go cry me a river." I snapped and stood up from the bar. Yeah I was at a bar because this is where my last date dumped me. Yeah, she saw some other guy at the dance floor who was French and decided she liked him better. Stupid frenchies… (No offense toward French people D':)

Spain was silent for a moment before standing with me.

"Have you ever considered that maybe woman aren't for you?"

The color drained from my face.

"WHAT?" I roared and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "I'm fucking _catholic_, you ass!"

Spain laughed shakily, "Si, Si! I know, Lovi. But so am I and I haven't been struck down yet!"

"Let me kill you and then we'll see what happens." I growled, threateningly.

"Meanie." Spain pouted.

"Idiot." I retorted and grabbed my jacket off the stool.

"Um…what about Bella?"

"Your Belgian friend?" I questioned softly. She was pretty cute…but she was older AND taller than me, "No thanks, Spain."

"Shhhhhh, Loviiii you're gonna blow our cover." Spain whispered covering my mouth.

"So? I'm in YOUR country if somebody found out I could kill them."

"Eh? You can't kill my citizenssss." He got teary-eyed and dramatic.

"Who says?"

"….me?"

"Pfft."

"Well so do I!"

We turned to see France standing there wearing a blue shirt and red pants.

"Francis!" Spain called happily and ran over to him. I watched in disgust as they kissed and hugged.

"Well if it isn't Lovino, have you been hitting on my amour?" France winked.

I blushed furiously, "N-No! What the hell Francis! You know I'm straight!"

"Your lips haven't been claimed yet." France shrugged nonchalantly.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" I screeched, my curl standing straight up with my anger.

"Oh come on Lovino, don't you find moi sexy?" France posed for me and I blanched.

"You're a retarted bastard." I snapped and shoved past him to go catch a taxi.

"Um, Lovi!"

"What, Spain!"

"I-I'll drive you home if you want!"

"I'll just get a taxi."

"But that will cost a lot, plus I don't think they'll drive you all the way to Southern Italy."

There was a moment of annoyed silence before I grumbled and walked back over.

"Are you coming Francis?" Spain questioned.

"Non, I'll trust that you don't try and sex up little Lovino, see you amour." Francis pecked him on the lips and allowed Spain to pull me out of the bar.

"God, don't you guys know what PDA is?"

"Hm~? What's PDA?"

"Moron." I mumbled.

Now, you would think that since Spain was so poor, his car would suck but holy _fuck _it was sexy! If that car was a chick I would totally date it.

He opened the passenger side door for me since he was such a gentleman. Idiot.

We drove in silence for a while as I stared out the window and wondered why I could never keep a relationship going.

"Um…Lovi?"

"Hm?"

"Have you visited Feli lately?"

"No. He's always with the potato bastard."

"Well do you hang out with any of your friends then?"

I grimaced and remained silent.

"Oh…" Spain trailed off awkwardly. He must have forgotten that I don't HAVE any friends.

"You could come hang out with me…"

"No way. I don't want to be around you two sucking face."

"Who?"

"You and France."

"Oh." Spain sounded a little hurt but I didn't care. France was a moron.

We sat there listening to the radio for about an hour. It took a long time to get to Madrid to where I live. (A/N: No idea where he lives o-o)

"Lovi." Spain said, breaking the silence.

"What do you want, bastard." I mumbled sleepily.

"Why are you so self conscious about your first kiss?"

I blushed and cleared my throat to hide my obvious discomfort.

"I-I'm not! What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Well…not kissing somebody isn't that big of a deal."

"Yeah but even my younger brother has kissed someone before me!"

"Well that's because Feliciano is more friendly." Spain stated.

I froze. Damnit…stupid sibling rivalry thing…

"Ah! N-Not to say you aren't, Lovi I just-"

"I get it." I mumbled. Tears were pricking my eyes but I kept them downcast and faced away from the Spaniard.

I heard Spain softly curse in Spanish before pulling over. We were in the middle of nowhere damnit!

"Hey why did you-"

I gasped softly when he turned the engine off, leaving us in the pitch black of night.

"S-Spain! I can't see anything you bastard!" I hissed and blindly tried to find my phone so I could have some sort of light.

"Look Lovi, if your first kiss is such a big deal to you, then I'll do it."

My face heated up at those words.

"I'm S. T. R. A. I. G. H. T! Straight!" I snapped.

"So? The light is out, just pretend I'm a girl."

"But your dating Francis! Isn't that kinda considered cheating?"

"Not if it isn't romantic or anything. You're like a son to me Lovi."

There was a gently creaking as he leaned toward me.

"Hey idiot! I want my first kiss to mean something!"

Spain sighed.

"Lovi, no offense but you snap at every nation you come in contact with and humans move on to quickly. I honesty thing the only person that will kiss you in this century will be me."

"Then I'll wait." I huffed stubbornly.

"A lot can change in a century." Spain whispered softly, as is remembering the past.

"Why, do you even care?"

"I just don't want Lovi to hurt anymore."

There was more creaking but I just assumed it was Spain leaning back into his seat….

The next moment something soft touched my lips.

I squeaked and pulled back.

"W-What the hell?"

Spain grumbled in frustration and connected our lips again.

My head was against the head rest of my seat so I couldn't move back any farther as he moved his lips against my own. What the hell! This was NOT a kiss you give to your 'son'.

It hit me just then that I had no clue how to kiss. Well fuck.

Spain's hand touched my cheek and rubbed gently. My heart was beating so rapidly and loudly that I was afraid he would hear it. How is this not cheating?

The absence of warmth was what told me Spain had pulled back.

I stared wide-eyed straight ahead as Spain started the car and drove on.

About ¾ of the way back, Francis called and he and Spain starting talking about all the crap they liked about eachother and how they want to have children some day and all that shit. For some reason as they talk, it seemed my heart grew heavy and depression settled in. A few stray tears flowed down my cheeks silently as they exchanged 'I love yous' and made promises to make love when Spain got back. Seriously, who does that in front of a guest? Well I never said Spain wasn't clueless…

"Ah. Lovi, we're here." Spain said, covering the speaker on his phone with a smile.

"Okay." I croaked out before hurrying out of the car and slamming the door behind me.

That night, I just curled up in my bed and cried for no fucking reason. Spain probably called me at least 10 times but stopped after an hour. Or maybe he just stopped because he has more important things to do with Francis than see if his 'son' was okay. The thought only made me cry harder.

**3 months later…..**

"Feliciano!" I called. Damnit, where was he? We had a world meeting to attend!

_Bzzzzzzzz_

I looked at my phone on the table and quickly picked it up.

**NEW TEXT FROM **_**Fratello**_

**Open Cancel**

I opened the message and began reading.

**To: Lovino**

**From: Fratello**

**Ve~ Hi Fratello! I got a ride from Ludwig today so I asked Spain to pick you up. He said si~! Have fun!**

My blood ran cold. S-Spain? I hadn't talked to him since….damnit.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Chigii!" I squeaked, jumping about ten feet.

"Loviii~!"

Shit.

Maybe Feli can just go for me…we've done that before!

I took out my phone to text him but a cracking noise behind me caused me to turn and see that Spain…had…kicked…my door down…chigi….

"Hey Lovi~!"

"Er…"

He had a dark glint in his eye that kind of scared me.

"A-Are you okay, bastard?"

"Hm…nope~! I broke up with France this morning and it kinda left me in a bad mood so can we get going?"

"S-Si."

"Good~." He smiled and I could just imagine an imaginary axe in his hand. Hell…he broke down my door might as well…

The world meeting was three hours away….this drive was going to be awkward.

**Half an hour later-**

Spain had remained silent for the whole drive. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"U-Um…Spain?" I mumbled.

"Yes?" He whispered softly.

"W-Why are you so mad when you're the one that broke up with France?"

Spain was silent for a moment before he eased over to the side of the rode. It was early in the morning so there weren't many drivers out yet.

"When…I told France that we were breaking up, he just okay and told me that he was cheating on me with somebody else already anyway."

I was gaping, I could feel it. That wine bastard was such a dick!

"I got mad and hung up when he started laughing…I guess I'm just mad that I let myself fall in love with somebody like that. It's not because of lingering feelings or anything."

"Why did you break up with him anyway?"

Spain smiled and looked at me.

"I couldn't see you if I continued to date him."

My eyes widened as a blush spread to my cheeks.

"Aw, you're blushing, Lovi!" He giggled.

"Shutup!"

At least I cheered him up…now maybe this ride won't be so awkwa-

Soft lips met mine in that instant. Holy shit!

I shoved him away and covered my mouth.

"T-This isn't funny Spain!"

"I'm not trying to be funny." He murmured in a low voice that made my heart beat fast. His hand grabbed the one covering my mouth and he kissed the knuckles and palm gently.

"What a-are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Lovi, have I ever told you that I stopped thinking of you as a son?"

"N-No…w-when?"

"Mmm…about 3 months ago…after a girl broke up with you."

"You were with France then…"

"Si…but…when I kissed you, it felt different from when I kissed Francis. You were so sweet and your lips were soft and not chapped! Like a girls~!"

"Shutup!" I snapped.

He leaned closer so that our foreheads were close to touching.

"I'm pretty certain you don't think of me as a father."

If possible, my blush got darker.

"So…be mine?"

"…No."

"eh?"

"Damnit, Spain! You just broke up with France! What the hell am i? REBOUND?"

"N-No Lovi, of course n-"

"You're such an ass." Tears started falling from my eyes.

"No, shh Lovi." He stroked them away with his thumb and kissed my cheek.

"Lovi, I WANT to be with you. You will never be rebound to me. I'm not that kind of guy. I want to make you smile, and laugh, and have little secret jokes that nobody but us will understand, I want to have little tomatos with you –through adoption of course-, and just talk about stupid things at 3 in the morning when neither of us can sleep. Can I please give you that, Lovi?"

I sniffled and looked down at our entwined fingers.

"I…I don't know…"

"…..Um…..how can I prove it to you?"

"Call France and declare war on him?" I asked hopefully.

Spain chuckled and shook his head.

"You never change…"

"Tch."

"Lovi…if I- _we _don't work out, then I'll never speak to you again. But please give me a chance."

I gulped and nervously wrung my hands in my shirt before nodding.

Spain smiled so brightly that I swear I went blind.

His lips pressed to mine over and over. He didn't really seem to mind that I was frozen, not knowing what to do.

Finally, his lips stopped the little pecks in order to put a longer more loving kiss on me.

"Ah…Lovi you aren't doing anything…" He whispered.

"sorry I…I don't know how…damnit…"

"Ohhhh." He smiled reasurringly and kissed me again.

"I don't care how much you suck, but you can practice on me."

"O-Okay, Spain.."

"Ah…Lovi please call me my human name? We are lovers now…"

"A-Antonio." I tested.

Antonio nodded before pulling me back to his lips to continue the kissing session.

"Te amo." He murmured in an air break.

"T-Ti amo." I responded hesitantly.

I have a feeling we're gonna miss that stupid world meeting….eh Feli can deal with it…

**A/N: Well there it is! I hate that feeling when you write something and all you can think over and over is how much it sucks! Dx Please comment! With criticism or love! I don't really care xD But don't be mean TT_TT**


End file.
